Twisted
by Mezazra
Summary: This is simply put a series of one shots that are just ideas me and my co writers have that we can't get out of our heads and also a place to dump all the dark and twisted shit we come up with. No fandom is actually off limits here and I have a few anime ideas that would fit here and a lot of Spidey crazy. Nothing but Smut up in here.
1. Announcement

I don't count this one as a true story. basically this is an idea dump where me and my co writers don't care if you steal the idea. Why you may ask. Because the things in this story are just like the title says and the picture. Twisted, Fucked up, Complete Chaos, and most importantly nasty as all hell.

You've been warned now. Currently no one has a story to put up here just yet but me. I'll tell you about it right now. Basically Peter Parker was raised by his actual parents and had two sisters Jessica and Teresa. He is Spider-Man they are Spider-Woman and Scarlet Spider-Woman respectively. He's fucking them both behind his parents back and the girls are into that stuff. And this is just twisted idea number one from me. Andrew i know you got much worse so this is me saying have at it.

Please don't complain to me about what you read here. This whole thing here is a warning.


	2. Resistance lost

"So it's all come down to this?" Peter asked.

"It appears so."

"You took everything from me. Every woman I've ever loved. My company. My job and reputation as a hero. My wealth. My faith and my ability to trust, everything!"

"It was all rather easy in hindsight."

"I have one question. I know you hate me... I get that but..." Peter trailed off. He couldn't even meet his counterparts gaze anymore.

"Why did I have to go after everything. Why'd I take it all from you. Wouldn't just killing you work? That's what you were going to ask right? Heh heh heh. Simple when this is all over you are going to do something for me. You'd never do it if you had anything to latch onto." Venom replied.

"So that's what this is all about. Peter asked with tears in his eyes that ,through sheer determination, he refused to shed. I accidently bring you to near suicide so you work to force me to kill myself Eddie?"

"Eddie? Oh you think I'm Brock." Venom asked with a wide and toothy grin. And then the Symbiote peeled back revealing it's current host. At seeing who was underneath Peter fell backwards into his desks seat. His analytical mind went back over the facts. He thought about everything that had happened beforehand. The steps that led to his fall. He thought about WHO could pull it off the easiest. Only one person. And they were the current Venom.

"Hey big bro." Teresa Parker said as her form shifted from Venom to a more feminine black symbiote form.

"It all makes so much more sense now." Peter said distantly. Internally he was going over the events of his life recently. "But, but, why? Teresa baby sis I love you. You have to know that. What did I do to make you hate me so much?"

"Peter... I don't hate you. I love you. I mean I really love you." Teresa responded as she began to pace. She no longer had to worry about her brother fighting back.

Her natural spider powers were comparable to his own. So if Symbiotes can turn regular humans into people that could give Peter and herself a run for their money. The gap between their powers with a symbiote versus without was as large as Heaven and Earth. Teresa knew Peter knew this as well. He knew in a moments notice she could beat him to within an inch of his life. He was truly powerless in the current situation. The most he could do would be postpone her if she were inclined to listen to him. Thankfully she seemed to not be in any sort of rush.

"I see it now. The wheels turning in your head going over how we came to this. Go ahead, elaborate it. I can wait. I'll even correct you where you go wrong."

"You took my company from me using my villains. You helped distract me as Venom while at the same time putting me in a situation where I was forced to put my company and its future on the line. You make sure I lose so suddenly I'm without wealth. You used Fisk's sudden support of Spider-Man and couple it with the good press to isolate me from the rest of the hero community. Use the fantastic four in a moment of pettiness from Reed to paint me in a sudden negative light. Then you swing public opinion against me. I'm still isolated from the rest of the hero community so when the villains truly start acting up it was just a matter of time before i snapped.

But that's not all, through the stress of what Spider-Man's hero life is going through you get me to put a strain of my relationship with MJ. Enough for her to cheat on me or so i thought. We end up breaking up. You then make a mission out of keeping all of my former friends and lovers as far away from me as possible. And then you set me up to murder to... You set me up in such a way that our Aunt May disowns me as well as the entire hero community. The final nail in my coffin. You ruined the life of both Peter Parker and Spider-Man. You turned me into the most hated man on Earth."

"Setting you up was so easy. Too many people just hate you beforehand anyway."

"And you claim you love me? Please don't mock me anymore! I'm a homeless man now for crying out loud! What more do you want to take from me?"

"One thing. One last thing. An inhibition. Everything I've done has been to take away one little set of morals you possess."

"What all this has been to change my moral compass?" Peter began to laugh hysterically at that. "Wouldn't a conversation between us have achieved that. I used to listen to you ya know."

"Peter do you KNOW how stubborn you are?"

"What is it? What moral value do you want to change so bad that you had to ruin my life to achieve it." Peter asked while folding his arms.

"Your stance on incest."

"I'm sorry what?"

"I love you big brother. Those skanks you've had up till now don't deserve you. Not that cheating fake goody goody Gwen. Not that slut Mary-Jane. Wasn't even that hard to seduce her. I mean I'm basically you in a dress so it wasn't that hard to get her to become my girlfriend. I mean you did push her away a bit. But I was there for her. Except it was more like you never left for her actual" She then started shaking her head to clear it.

"Oh and that freak Felicia definitely shouldn't have you to herself. Cindy can't resist either of us and as for Silver. Well she just wants a strong partner again I'm you in a dress."

"Hold on you just said incest." Peter's brain still trying to catch up to the moment and what his sister was saying.

"Listen brother we both have Intelligent Quotients of 300 and I still find you slow. Just imagine how dumb I find regular people. Unlike other so called geniuses you and I have enough brain space to keep in the extra stuff like common sense and human relations information. Unlike you i can find out problems faster. But we've always come to the same conclusions. It just always takes you longer. Well I got tired of waiting on you to realize so I did all this."

"Realize what?"

"That I'm the only woman for you."

"What Teresa do you hear yourself just listen-"

"There you go again not thinking logically. Big brother I love you. Even now I know you love me. No other heroes or other minds can compare to ours. We're the two smartest people on the planet regardless of what Stark, Reed, Banner, or Pym have to say. So if everyone else is beneath us and we are the only two on our level it makes sense that we'd be together. Besides why waste time searching for a mate that would be an idiot and yet I fall in love with when I can just get with you? I mean your tall, handsome, funny, and skillful. Literally every quality women look for in a mate. On top of that you already love me. I don't have to wait for you to fall in love with me. We already love each other logically speaking we should just get with each other."

Peter thought about it. He hated himself for doing it but he thought about what Teresa said. And he found he couldn't disagree with her logically speaking. And only from pure logic and lack of emotions. When we look for mates we look for people that we CAN love. But just like Teresa said, he loved his baby sister. She was his only sister. And he knew deep down she loved him just as much. And they were opposite genders.

Seeing her brother's cute but confused face Teresa waited patiently. She knew how this night was going to end. She had been planning it for years. She was most certainly going to get her happy ending. And so was her brother and he didn't even have to play his cards right. It was guaranteed, a sure thing if you will.

"That brings me back to what I said earlier about how this night was going to end. I'll reveal to you now how tonight will end. With you cumming inside me. In the future my children will be your children. This week is going to end with you pumping you baby making batter in every sexual hole I've got. You ,big brother, are going to cum in between my lips, up my cunt, and up between my ass cheeks. The month is going to end with me with a confirmed pregnancy and yes ,like Maury would say, you are the father. And this isn't my imagination it's simply a statement of facts. And not the alternative kind."

Peter just looked at his baby sister like she had suddenly become crazier than the Joker or the Green Goblin. Obviously that said a lot. She didn't honestly think he would go for any of this right? Especially after the bulls-. But Peter caught himself. If he finished that sentence that would mean if she hadn't have ruined his life he'd have gone for it. That was obviously not the case. Right?

"Well sexy Onii sama got anything to say?"

"Anything to sa- What the fuck makes you think that I'd consider getting with you af-" Peter cut himself off. But the damage had been done judging by Teresa broad smile.

"So you mean to say if I hadn't taken everything from you. You'd be more open to pounding this tight twenty five year old pussy that our parents had to foresight to make for your sexual gratification?"

Her reaction had Peter dumbfounded.

"Oh please big brother as far as I'm concerned you own this pussy. It's got your fucking name on it baby. You can use it as cum dump, a cock sock, a dick vacation home or you know just a dick home. Your choice really. Just like the rest of me. My mind, heart, body, and soul are at your disposal. After you've thoroughly injected me with your heart, mind, body, and soul. And cum. Can't forget about your cum." Suddenly Teresa got this distant look on her face. "I bet it taste like sugar too. Can't wait to find out in a couple minutes."

"There is a zero percent chance of me having sex with you."

"I agree with you wholeheartedly. However, there IS a one hundred percent chance of you fucking me. And about an ,I'd say, ninety five percent chance of it turning into you making love to me. I mean my pussy is a perfect fit for your Peter Peter. It'd be hard for you not too."

"I don't get where this confidence is coming from. What makes you so CERTAIN my penis is going anywhere near your vagina?"

"The massive amount of Poison Ivy's phereomones I've been pumping in this room since I sealed you in here with me. The fact that I figured out where the organ in Cindy that produces her pheromones was located and transplanted it in me. And that I'm this close to you and all you've been doing is breathing it in. Plus your as hard as steel right now and I'm as wet as niagra falls."

Her symbiote actually opened up to show that she was actually visually dripping with desire. "See!" Plus I didn't actually steal your company from you. I renamed it. I mean Parker Industries? Really Peter? That's just lazy. I have all your assets safe and when tomorrow comes you'll wake up to them. Well to be honest tomorrow you'll wake up with either me giving you a deepthroat or balls deep inside me but that's tomorrow."

Teresa had lured Peter into his old office room in their previous fight as Venom and Spider-Man. She had modified it since he's been ousted and the above was the result. He was trapped in a room designed to aggravate his libido.

Teresa clarified though "Don't worry big brother. The pheromones I used have been tweaked by me. They don't force you to have sex all they do is make you horny. You decide what you do with it. I don't want people to turn around and say I raped you or anything. All the pheromones from Ivy do is make you horny enough for it to show. Plus they double as a performance enhancer but that's because I think we can sell this shit as a cologne later. The pull from our spider senses is just to prove to you that us mating is okay. Our Spider senses wouldn't be trying to pull us together if it was dangerous for us to be together. Besides you honestly think a Spider in nature actually gives a shit about incest? That's more of a human concept isn't it? Plus what's the main reason humans instinctively avoid incest? And don't say because society frowns upon out because that's just inaccurate."

"Because of genetics. Humans need as diverse a Gene pool as possible to give their children an edge. The smaller a Gene pool the worse off a child may be. They might inherit damaged genetics where as if there are two parents that aren't related the chances of one of them containing a good copy of the same generic is higher."

Peter frowned because he could easily follow where Teresa was going. He disliked it extremely but the biochemist in him was conceding to the point she was about to make.

"So if the problem lies in genetics what would happen if the problem didn't exist. What if a child from a mother and her own child was just as strong as a child from her and a stranger. You honestly think she'd be trying to date after her husband died when she has a horny and fertile son in the house. Yeah i didn't think so."

"Regardless genetics isn't some problem you can fix Teresa."

"Dude were both half Spiders our DNA is probably super diverse as it is but that brings me to that breakfast we had together this morning. Do you remember the orange juice? Well in it was s cocktail for you and me that i made. It was easy harvesting the DNA i needed from Sperm sand egg banks. Did you know you own a couple hundred of em around the world."

"What do you mean?" Peter asked slowly.

"See I told you you were slower than me. Don't worry it'll come to you. You don't have to concern yourself with any of the extra DNA in you. They are dormant since we were born already but when we start fucking our kids will have a very diverse set of genes to choose from."

Obviously Peter figured out what Teresa has done. She more or less got rid of the problem of incest. If what she was saying was true (and it was) she had just turned Peter and herself into a half spider Adam and Eve.

"So Onii sama since you no longer have any reason to resist ,both logically or emotionally, everything will now come down to you." As she spoke she helped Peter to his feet. She then turned around pointing her ass in his direction. Her symbiote changed becoming a skin tight dress/miniskirt hybrid. Obviously that forced Peter's eyes to her bare and shaved pussy.

Peter resisted. He honestly did. His brain tried desperately to give something to latch onto that would convince him this was wrong or failing that to at least convince him not to give his baby sister his dick in her pussy. He failed on all accounts and found himself lining his cock up with her pussy. She was still soaking wet. He found himself pushing into her and learning just how tight she was.

As he speared into her slowly Venom cascaded over the siblings. Teresa eventually reached one have behind her and caressed her big brother cheeks. "Big bro I love you but you need to understand this pussy is yours. You treat it how you want. So if it's resisting you all you have to do is make it submit."

Peter got more aggressive after that statement. He caught on quick to what she was asking for. He rammed into her selfishly. Focusing on his own pleasure and not his sisters. Despite this Teresa orgasmed multiple times before he had one. She kept uttering words of affectionate and aggressive encouragement. Like asking him to take her. To make her pussy submit. Begging him for his seed.

Currently Teresa was on her back with her brother pumping into her like a man on a mission. She wrapped her legs tightly around him before sending two web lines up to the ceiling then pulling them both up to the ceiling. For some reason their sex seemed more natural up there. They even made a little web nest like the used to do when they were kids. The rest of the night was filled with the current Director of the CIA special cases division begging her Onii sama to fill her up repeatedly.

The following morning Peter was awoken by the sight of his baby sister Teresa thrusting his cock visibly down her throat.

 **So I've often thought that a special agent type would make a good love interest for Spidey. It's the reason i ship Silver Sable and Spider-Man so much. But then Marvel introduces Teresa. She's literally the type of Special agent character I thought would be an ideal girlfriend. Except she's his sister. I mean if you look at her seriously and take the sister thing away I think you'll find she's a very strong love interest for Spidey. Obvious problem is she's confirmed as his biological sister. Don't get me wrong I like the idea of Peter having more legitimate family out there besides Aunt May. I thoroughly support that. But I just wish Teresa didn't have her personality and job. It's just too compatible with Spidey's own in my opinion. That said i hope you enjoyed the small sample story for twisted. Please take the time you time to review for me. It motivates me.**


End file.
